Fatality Fighters
by BurningBlast
Summary: Which fighter will get a fatality? 1 V 1! FATALITY FIGHTERS!
1. Fatality Fighters: Meta Knight VS Zero

Fatality Fighters.

Meta Knight vs Zero

PKM: Welcome to the star of this series like Deathbattle.

...

PKM: Doppelgangers, they always are awesome.

Burn: But the best are the one's with swords!

PKM: Like Meta Knight, knight of darkness

Burn: And Zero, Maverick Hunter.

PKM: I'm PKM and he's Burn, and it's time to find out their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would cause a FATALITY.

...

*Shows screen of various looking puffballs on stars.

PKM: The star warriors fought against Nightmare, a deadly monster, of course good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. And Kirby wasn't the only one who survived.

Burn: Meta Knight did too, and secretly worked for kind Dededee.

PKM: And boy does Meta Knight have a lot to offer.

Burn: Not really.

Chosen Weaponry:

Dimensional Cape- Can teleport away from opponents.

PKM: The Dimensional Cape is usually used when he lose against Kirby, but it can be used to teleport a slight distance, too confused where Meta Knight went, they couldn't make out everything as meta Knight gets a full strike.

Burn: The Dimensional Cape can also stop time, somehow.

PKM: But there is one last weapon that Meta Knight holds most dearly to his soul.

Burn: His sword... Galaxia

Galaxia- Extremely powerful as it can shoot powerful blasts of energy and fire.

PKM: Galaxia is extremely powerful and has taken on opponents and not one stands in it's way.

Burn: I bet he kicked serious ass with that.

PKM: If he weren't a knight. But he recodes chivalry and only will fight someone who has a sword, he will not lay a slash until then.

Burn: Which is bullshit!

PKM: But there is more to Meta Knight then possible. He also has wings that he tear off.

Burn: Those wings make killer moves as they can help him fly and glide through air.

PKM: The Dimensional Cape is apparently magic as it can appear back on Meta Knight in just a second.

Burn: He's also gotta a lot of moves.

Moves:

Heal- A slash that drains the opponents energy.

Meta Quick- Fast strikes.

Slash Down- pounds sword to the ground onto the opponent, if it misses, it takes a while to get it back.

Mach Tornado- Tornado of air that focuses on stamina.

Focus Slash- Great slash of power that can tear the earth apart.

PKM: However, when Meta Knight's mask is ripped off, he instantly put into retreat.

Burn: I'm pretty sure that things stuck on there pretty well though.

Weaknesses:

Can sometimes get predictable if he tries to use the same moves.

Meta Knight can be a bit cocky sometimes.

Some of Meta Knights attacks can lower Meta Knight's balance and stamina

Fails:

Kirby has little fighting experiencing with a sword and still beat Meta Knight.

Never achieved his goal of defeating Kirby.

Strengths:

Meta Knight has defeated many and very rarely is he defeated.

Meta Knight gets more cautious of his mask when he's weak, and usually tries to Doge the opponents' attacks then striking at the right moment.

PKM: Yes this dark knight can defeat anything.

*Clip where Meta Knight is swinging his sword.

"Meta Knight with wings spread, fear the sword!"

...

Scene opens to a red robot.

PKM: Bass wasn't always, the best, Zero was.

Burn: Cause a guy with long blonde hair, always is.

PKM: Zero may not look deadly but sure is, he is extremely violent and deadly as well, he is bugged as if he were never completed.

Burn: Holy shit.

PKM: Awkward enough, Zero is emotionless to others, trying to keep his cool.

Burn: HOW'S THAT WORKING FOR YA!

PKM: Oddly enough, he also wants peace to the Reploids, he even said that no more soldiers would be harmed when he was around.

Burn: No shit right now!

PKM: He even fights his best against X, who... isn't Mega man.

PKM: Despite his great power, he thinks X as the superior Maverick Hunter.

Burn: That's really stupi-

PKM: Dr Willy called him and I quote 'greatest masterpiece', but still fails.

Weapons:

Zero Buster: Can be charged up to shoot powerful blasts.

Z-Saber- Powerful lightsaber

PKM: The Z-Saber is his most greatest weapon, he does not usually have to resort to the Zero Buster, but he can use the Zero Buster on both hands if he has too.

Burn: He's also pretty damn smart and fast, he can try and outsmart an opponent, or try and think of a strategy to win.

Burn: He's also pretty damn weak as people call him 'Glass Cannon'.

PKM: He is a master of all forms is combat.

Weaknesses:

His defense can only stand bullets as it is very weak.

Bugs could make him very glitched out.

Fails:

Never defeat X or Bass.

Never really succeeded at much.

Strengths:

Defeated Akuma

Z- Saber is extremely powerful, but gets weaker in exchange for balance.

Power is variously strong, even when using the Zero Buster.

PKM: If you mess with this robot, your head gets chopped off.

*Scene goes to Zero putting a thumbs up over the corpse of Sheep Man.

"Just like a training program!"

...

PKM: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this once and for all.

Burn: FATALITY FIGHTERSSSSS!

...

Zero is on top of Wily Castle, staring at the moon, suddenly, something comes down and strikes him with a kick, Zero sees it coming at grabs the creatures leg and throws it into the ground. It seems to vanish. Going the opposite side of Zero stood Meta Knight. Zero took out the Z-Saber and smirked. Meta Knight put his hands over his head as fireball appeared, when it exploded, a golden sword with 8 spikes on it appeared in Meta Knight's hand. He put the sword in front of Zero as it twinkled.

"Fight me..." Meta Knight said.

"Another soulless copy, i'l take care of it!" Zero chuckled. The both leap at each other.

WHO'S GONNA HAVE A NICE SWORD SALAD FOR LUNCH?

FIGHT!

The two clash as they both try and attack with a move the swords keep clashing. Zero kicked Meta Knight away on the 8th clash. Zero had the opportunity to strike as runs forward and... Meta Knight disappears, a second later, the knight appears and strikes Zero critically in the back. Meta Knight then jumps in the air and slams his sword down at Zero, only to miss as the Maverick Hunter gets up and dodges the attacking. Meta Knight tries to pull the sword out of the ground, Zero's hands then turn into Zero Busters as he shoots Meta Knight with 4 blasts. Meta Knight got his sword just in time to slash 2 of them, but the other 2 hit him.

"That's it hmm?" Zero said cracking his knuckles, he ran towards Meta Knight at supersonic speeds, Meta Knight whirled his cape around as he stopped time. He took his cape off relieving his wings as he shuttle loop then spinning while striking, ending Zero mid-air using the focus slash. As Meta Knight hit the ground, Zero did an air cutter attack and then stabbed Meta Knight in his mask with a sword. With his other hand free, he charge up the Zero Buster and fired.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled as the hit Meta Knight into the skull of Wily Castle. Coming out of the smoke, Meta Knight was bleeding and his mask was almost ripped off. His sword glowed green as he took a strike at Zero. Meta Knight looked healthier, Meta Knight then took a strike at Zero again only to fail as Zero strikes back, the attack was weaker but more balanced. Zero's Zero Buster was charged up fully, and with them both still clashing, it gave Meta Knight a worried look. A giant beam hit Meta Knight across the face, full of blood, Zero ran towards Meta Knight for a final strike only to be stopped as darkness surrounded him.

"KNOW MY POWER!" A voice yelled as Meta Knight slashed Zero with a critical hit.

FINISH HIM!

Meta Knight then used the focus slash when Zero came down. Cutting through Zero causing him to explode.

FATALITY

Burn: How!?

PKM: Very simple actually. Zero may be stronger, but Meta Knight was faster, cleverer, smarter, and had more stamina.

PKM: Zero has better accuracy of projectiles yes, but after Meta Knight stopped time, it was all over.

Burn: Zero just got kicked in the ro-butt.

*Screen shows Meta Knight, doing His "come back when you can put up a fight" pose.

PKM: The winner is Meta Knight.

Burn: Next time on Fatality Fighters.

SHADOW CLAW JUTSU!

*Picture shows a blond ninja with a headband

*Picture also shows a blue ninja that was channeling ice.

SUB-ZERO V.S. NARUTO.

...

PKM: Vote in the comments to tell us which battle we would do next. Until then...

ALL: BUH-BYE!


	2. Fatality Fighters: Sub-Zero VS Naruto

Fatality Fighters

Sub-Zero V.S. Naruto Uzumaki

PKM: Ninjas are probably one of peoples favorite things.

Burn: No shit there!

PKM: And some have great skill

Burn: Like Sub-Zero, Ice ninja.

PKM: And Naruto Uzumaki, master of shadow claw jutsu.

PKM: I'm PKM and he's Burn, and it's time to see their armor, weapons, and skills to see which one will get a FATALITY.

...

*Screen goes to a blue ninja.

PKM: Sub-Zero, also known as Bi-Han, is the ultimate foe, being extremely powerful, isn't always a factor.

Burn: Well, that was before Scorpion burned him to crisp.

PKM: That is also when Kuai Liang wanted pure revenge. But... that still didn't work.

Burn: But that doesn't stop him from a shit load of good moves!

Moves of Ice-

Ice blast- Freezes opponent

Slide- Knocks the opponent off their feet, it could also stun them.

Ground Ice- Makes a giant circle of the ground ice, making it slippery for the opponent.

Ice Clone- Clone of himself, if the enemy touches it, they will freeze.

Ice Shaker- Easily dodged but can make anyone around him freeze with cold air.

Frost Hammer- Giant hammer used to pound opponents into the ground, it is extremely powerful.

Barrier of Frost- A barrier that can used as defense as it freezes the enemy

PKM: He can also make himself a cold us armor, making it very hard to attack Sub-Zero.

Burn: The Ice shower can make giant Icicles fall on the opponent, if.. ya know, it hits.

PKM: He can even turn another Ice statue and go behind the opponents and attack.

Burn: This guy can even kill someone to hell with Deep Freeze.

PKM: Satan would be proud.

Burn: And if you think that's good wait until you see his Fatality's.

Fatalitys:

Frosty!- Freezes the opponent permanently, then putting a giant snow ball on the enemy's head, crushing the body instantly

Below Freezing- Sub-Zero freezes the opponents legs and shatters them, paying no attention to the victim's mercy, he steps on his foe as their heads explode.

Chest Kold-Sub-Zero freezes the front of his opponent's chest before punching through it, leaving a huge, gaping hole through their torso, with their spine intact. He reaches in and grabs this with both hands, breaking it in half. Finally, he presses the victim over his head and rips them completely in half.

Snowball Grenades- Sub-Zero creates a small orb of ice and launches it at the opponent. It lodges within their chest and detonates, causing them to explode from within. (Similar to Smoke's attack of grenades that blew up the world.)

Animality-Sub-Zero turns into a polar bear and mauls his opponent.

Fails:

Various fighters beat him in the Mortal Kombat Tournament

Never actually defeat Scorpion.

Weaknesses:

He gets tired after a while, but will keep his 'cool'

Of course, fire will out match him.

Strengths:

Far from being the best in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, but made it a decent couple rounds.

Aside from Scorpion, his other rival, Sektor, has never defeated him.

Very clever and intelligent, his strategy mostly focuses on tiring the opponent.

PKM: He freezes and shatters the destiny of all.

*Scene shows Kuai in a fight pose.

"You will know the chill of death."

...

*Screen goes to a Orange ninja with blonde hair.

PKM: When a Nine-Tails child is born, good will come to it.

Burn: And it always is with Naruto.

PKM: Very perverted.

Burn: But a master at Kenpo.

PKM: The shadow clone Technique makes him turn into various clones of himself, they can be used as landmines and distractions.

Burn: He also the Sexy Technique, heh heh, I want some of it.

PKM: Ugh T_T, Naruto turns into a naked girl and is used to make men faint of high dicks. Retarded!

Burn: Naruto's Nature Element is of course wind, using this ability, his weapons accuracy grow.

PKM: He can also access Sage Mode, a powerful source that can access more Nature elements. And while in Six Path Sage Mode, he gets the ability of flying and can shoot many destruction like attacks.

Burn: He also is very cunning, when your a prankster and a pervert, probably gonna be cunning.

PKM: And that's not all he has in stock, the Nine-Tails' beast is the greatest of all.

Nine-Tails beast Chakra form (Version 1)

Powerful and fast

A total blast of rage.

Burn: And the Nine Tailed beast is the finally.

PKM: Unlike other Tailed Beast Modes, Naruto's form is transparent, allowing others to ENTER the chakra shroud and grant them some of Naruto's power while inside of it.[65] He can still access his previous forms, as shown when he entered Version 1 to deflect Amaterasu.[66] He can also use Kurama's chakra to revatilise the life forces of others.[67][68] Should the need arise, Kurama can transfer to Naruto chakra that is limited and usable to him alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed.[69].

Fails:

Usually, caught by the girls as he is not as cocky as you think.

Failed to maintain his anger.

Weaknesses:

Extremely Cocky.

Very Overconfident, his intelligence can sometime drop if he isn't focused.

As heavily Overpowered the Nine Tailed beast is, it is a form of rage, making it only focus on strength and attack.

Can get confused.

Strengths:

Defeated powerful people like Kiba, Gaara, etc.

Burn: lesson learned, don't judge people by their penis or you prepare your's on Uranus.

PKM: Worst part is that rhymed T_T.

*Scene shows Naruto gritting his teeth.

"I'm not gonna run away, I never GO BACK on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!"

...

PKM: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this once and for all.

Burn: FATALITY FIGHTERRRRSSSS!

...

In Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto walks by to see two characters fighting. Both looked like ninjas except one was Orange and the other was Blue. The orange one shot what looked like a grappling hook at the blue one, only to fail as the blue one grabs it and yanks the orange one forward doing an uppercut on the ninja.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. The blue ninja looked at Naruto, the second he turned back to the orange ninja, he was gone.

"You'll pay for letting him get away!" The ninja said. Naruto chuckled.

"Name's Sub-Zero, the last face you'll ever see." Sub-Zero said as his cold eyes looked at Naruto.

"Whatever Icy." Naruto said. Going into a fighting pose.

"This battle will be your last!" Sub-Zero states going into his fight pose.

NINJOUST

FIGHT!

Sub-Zero rushes forward and tries to punch Naruto, only to fail as they both collide with punches. After the 5th time, Sub-Zero leaped backwards and shot an Ice Blast. Naruto didn't have time to react as the blast freezes him. Sub-Zero then punched powerfully. Naruto coughed blood as Sub-Zero ran towards him. When in range, Naruto up kicked Sub-Zero, only to miss as Sub-Zero slides and then up kicks Naruto into a wall.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Mist then surrounded him as he turned into a naked girl. With clouds covering her privates. Sub-Zero just scratched his head.

"You're a joke buddy." He said kicking the woman through the wall into a Chinese restaurant, the impact made the Sexy Technique ware off. Sub-Zero enters the building as people scrambling around. Naruto made a hand saw with his hand.

"SHADOWCLAW JUTSU!" He yelled as 15 clones of himself appeared. They all surround the Ice Ninja and start kicking him many times, one clone hit the hardest. Eventually, Sub-Zero was blasted into the wall by a hard kick. He got up as Icicles swirled in the air, they flew up and came down one everyone. They all were defeated in one hit, however. Sub-Zero searched the arena for the real Naruto yet no luck, however he heard something behind him. Turning around he saw 2 Narutos, but they both were charging a blast. When they fired it, Sub-Zero blocked, in hope of less damage, yet it blasted him into the wall. As smoke came in Naruto saw Sub-Zero just standing there in the smoke. He ran towards and punched Sub-Zero and... it was a statue. Looking behind him, Sub-Zero stood breathing heavily with cold air surrounding him. Naruto freezes completely as Sub-Zero walks forward and makes a hammer out of thin ice. Smashing Naruto with a hard hit causing blood to come out of him, he was sent flying through the wall, luckily someone broke Naruto's fly. Naruto then channels win as he rushes towards Sub-Zero

"The Lin Kuei do not know the meaning of surrender!" He says rushing towards Naruto, sliding while doing.

"Not today Icy!" Naruto said as he kicks Sub-Zero up in the air, making him bleed a bit.

"SHADOWCLAW JUTSU!" He yelled as he through a clone at Sub-Zero that exploded. Sending Sub-Zero flying. Enduring the hit, he blocks Naruto's punch.

"Don't think your advantage wouldn't help me." He said as he uppercuts Naruto then kicking him into the wall he was at before. His eyes glowed red as he entered his Sage mode, charging at Sub-Zero, he dodged Naruto's punch in time but a fireball hit Sub-Zero into a wall. Naruto now charged at Sub-Zero not holding back. Sub-Zero slides at the last second confusing Naruto. Then throwing a snowball grenade at his chest, while locking on, Naruto yells as it explodes. The smoke dimmers as Sub-Zero walks towards it, something then came out and attacked Sub-Zero with an uppercut and punching him into a wall, Naruto then shot 6 deadly golden energy infernos at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero gets up quickly and hits the ground with an icy aura around him.

"FREEZE!" He yelled as the ground turned to ice. The 6 blast freeze into a ball of ice. Sub-Zero snapped his fingers and the blasts of energy turned to snow. Noticing the ice, Naruto started flying away out of the ice's range. Sub-Zero shot an Ice Blast at Naruto's feet as he wasn't that far away. When the blast hit, Naruto fell down an 149 meter drop as the ice on his legs breaks. He stands up and tries to fly but the ice already got his feet. The ice freezes him permanently, a statue of Naruto was him screaming as the ice froze him.

Sub-Zero looks at him and then walked away.

"I'm disappointed." He says.

The statue started cracking with an aura of rage. Sub-Zero turned around to see Naruto. Free and a giant red demon. Sub-Zero's aura turns into ice as ice armor appears around him. They both clash for a punch, but The nine tails chakra slashed Sub-Zero twice then doing a spin while slashing. The next slash hit Sub-Zero as he hat a free hit. He hit as hard as he can and only made the Nine tails beast hurt a little. The best roared as it whacked Sub-Zero in the air with it's tail, then shooting a beam sending Sub-Zero crashing inside the building, bleeding water. The aura finally brakes and so does the armor. As the Ninetails beast charges, Sub-Zero used his Frost Breath to freeze the creature. A giant nugget looking chunk of ice appeared on the creature's head.

"DIE!" Sub-Zero yells as the beast is crushed. Suddenly, fire emerges as the final form is activated. The 9 tailed beast. The 9 tailed best tackled Sub-Zero and slashes him powerfully and quickly. He then picks him up and punches him into the wall.

"BYE!" The 9 Tailed Beast yelled as he fired a giant Fire blast at Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero stands there as if he were in ice.

When the blast cleared the 9 tailed beast looked to see nothing left of him. He then feels something tap him on the shoulder, looking aside he sees Sub-Zero, before he can react Sub kicks him with a bit of knock back, he then charges at the nine tailed beast with a cold shoulder and punches into his stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush it's LIVER, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the beast in the side of the head, shattering their skull and punches into it's stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the beasts eye.

"AGHH!" The best yells in pain. Sub-Zero then shot an Ice Blast at the 9 Tailed Beast, freezing.

FINISH HIM!

Sub-Zero grabbed the Nine Tailed beast's neck, and tears out it's spine and skull. Then using a snowball grenade to make sure it never comes back. The grenade explodes as parts of the Nine Tailed Beast fly everywhere. Naruto's head flies into Sub-Zero's hand.

"Never mess with my rivalry again." he said and then crushed the head.

 **FATALITY!**

Burn: F****S****SUCK MY TE******THIS SH** SU*** WTF, WHAT IS THE LOGIC IN THAT!

PKM: That is your reaction from last battle.

Burn: But there's a better chance of Meta Knight beating Zero then Sub-Zero beating Naruto!

PKM: Ahem, this was a close one, yes the Nine Tailed Beast would destroy Sub-Zero if it weren't for its rage, rage makes it only focus on attacking, usually never anything else.

Burn: And Sub-Zero's strategy is just great at fighting Naruto. Freezing him keeps him on the defensive, but doesn't work most times as Sub-Zero could jsut attack with a Slide or an X-Ray, poor guy.

PKM: he also is more intelligent then him.

Burn: In the end, The 9 Tailed Beast turned into 9 tailed feast

*Screen shows Sub-Zero's victory pose in MKX

PKM: The winner is Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero-

+Not a sexual making the Sexy Technique useless to Naruto

+Trick like skills helped him win

+More powerful then Naruto

+More confident

\- Overpowered by The Nine tails/tailed beast

-Tricked most time by Naruto

=Fighting experience

Naruto-

+Shadowclaw jutsu can be used as an advantage

+Faster then Sub-Zero

\+ Nine tailed beast overpowers Sub-Zero

=Fighting Experience

-The Sexy Technique is useless against Sub-Zero

-Usually can't focus.

\- His cockiness gets the best of him.

\- Overpowered by Sub-Zero by almost everything.

Burn: NEXT TIME...

Digestive System masters.

*Screen shows a pink puffball.

WHO

WILL

WIN!?

*Screen shows a green dinosaur

Yoshi V.S. Kirby


	3. Fatality Fighters: Yoshi VS Kirby

Fatality Fighters

Yoshi V.S. Kirby

PKM: When you meet someone who has a great digestive system. They could probably swallow a horse.

Burn: Which is AWESOME!

PKM: Like Yoshi, helpful dinosaur.

Burn: And Kirby, Pink puffball.

PKM: I'm PKM and he's Burn, and it's time to see their armor, weapons, and skills to see which one will get a FATALITY.

...

*Screen shoes to a light green dinosaur.

PKM: Yoshi's have their own kind and species, more then hundreds roam the Mushroom Kingdom.

Burn: But when the evil Bowser Jr/ Bowser, wrecks havoc, nothing smiled again.

PKM: That is until a baby with a red cap came from the sky, and one of the Yoshi's had an idea so crazy, it just might work.

Burn: Yoshi's may seem all cut and friendly, but they got some moves.

PKM: Like other Yoshis, Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue that he uses to eat almost anything, even things much LARGER than himself. Yoshi can transform the enemies and other objects he eats into eggs, which he can then use as projectile weapons, the green dinosaur could also transform berries into eggs.

Burn: That bastard, using his own eggs as projectiles. Guess pregnant Yoshis are like that.

PKM: That's the next thing I want to talk about. Despite his egglaying abilities, Yoshi is considered male

Burn: And when he swallows red turtles, he shoot 3 fireballs.

PKM: A yellow shell could make sand clouds whenever he hit the ground.

Burn: Pulling off weight in a nutshell.

PKM: Yoshi is very proficient with Jump and Ground Pound, abilities, rivaling the capabilities of world-renown jumper Mario.

Abilitys:

Flutter Jump- Able to jump with incredible horizontal distance.

Ground Pound- Able to make stone shudder.

Burn: He also has berries that can make him turn into 3 forms.

PKM; Dash Yoshi can run extremely fast and can headbutt things extremely hard, Bulb Yoshi can light things up, and Blimp Yoshi can make him fly.

Burn: Surely, this guy has a great power.

PKM: Yoshi has a very similar personality to Mario, being brave and kind, albeit underdeveloped. Yoshi is a friendly individual who always lends a helping hand to those in need. He could be considered a hero and has helped his friends, defeated the evil King Bowser Koopa, and saved his island more than once. He is also very courageous, allowing the green dinosaur to stand and fight enemies much larger than himself, including Yoob, an enlarged Bowser, Nep-Enuts, Tap-Tap the Golden, and the gigantic Baby Bowser. As a result of this courage, Yoshi often takes on a leadership position to the Yoshi clan, although Yoshi has no official political status (unlike the Village Leader from Lavalava Island). In fact, when Yoshi was offered a leadership position during the events of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the humble dinosaur declined the position. Like Mario, Yoshi has a large appetite, to the point of outright gluttony. While Yoshi mostly eats fruits (mainly melons), he will eat almost anything including enemies (except peppers and certain inedible enemies). In Volume 3 of Super Mario-Kun, Yoshi gets hurt, and begins to cry while red liquid is seen. It turns out to be juice from Yoshi's fruit, which he glumly states, "What a waste."

PKM: But Dragon Yoshi is where the real fun's at.

Fails:

Didn't achieve much as captain in Super Mario RPG.

Struggles to swallow a Koopa's Shell.

Weaknesses:

Yoshi's digestive system is extremely power but not enough to swallow giant cement walls.

Yoshi is often childish

Strengths:

Clever

Extremely fast

Took down powerful opponents

Burn: This proves cuteness always wins.

*Screen shows SSB4 victory scene of Yoshi sleeping.

...

*Screen shows to a pink ball with red feet.

PKM: Kirby is one of the star warriors that have survived the vicious battle against Nightmare.

Burn: It's too bad most of them died.

PKM: He's extremely cute, but don't underestimate someone.

Burn: He's a bulky and tough opponent, and was able to throw a giant F*KING frying pan over the sun.

PKM: Yes, Kirby is extremely powerful, he also ways practically nothing, making him fly for limited amount of time.

Burn: But his real power is too suck things up, he definitely gets a lot of people with that.

PKM: What is wrong with you today T_T.

PKM: Anyhow, Kirby's ability is actually called Inhale, an ability that can inhale things into his stomach from so far away. It can also be used for his copy ability, something that let's him steal the foe's power.

Burn: He can also heal with the maximum tomato.

Copy Powers:

Fire Kirby- At first, could only shoot fire, but now he controls it.

Ice Kirby- A power that can make pillars of ice appear, he can also freeze opponents.

Plasma Kirby- Lightning is what he controls in this form.

Ninja Kirby- Perhaps his quickest form

Mike Kirby- EAR RAPE!

Fightning Kirby: Pretty much turns into Ryu from Street Fighter.

Hammer Kirby- A hammer appears in Kirby's hand, it can be charged to take more damage.

Sword Kirby- Makes a sword appear that he is very good at wielding. It can also do moves like Furry Cutter, Focus Slash, and summon the giant sword.

Burn: He also has the Warp Star, something that can travel at light and explodes if crashed.

PKM: Kirby may look harmless, but he isn't the way he looks.

*Screen shows to Kirby's Epic Yarn, Level Completed.

PKM: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Burn: FATALITY FIGHTERSSSSS!

...

On Yoshi's Island, Yoshi looks around and sees berries, taking a single good sniff at the tasty berries, before he can react, the berries flew off the trees into Kirby's mouth. He takes a nice breath and smiles. Yoshi, on the other hand's, face turns red as team shot out of his ears, he then went into a fighting pose.

WHICH ONE"S GOING TO BITE ON TOO MUCH OF WHAT THEY CAN CHEW?

FIGHT!

(Ckid: Music: watch?v=TrChxzDc4B0)

Both Yoshi and Kirby rush forward as they collide punches, when having the chance, Yoshi kick Kirby into the air and whacked him towards the nearest boulder with his tails. As Kirby gets up, he sees Yoshi rushing towards him, at the last second, Kirby flips behind Yoshi then spin kicking him through the boulder. Kirby ran towards Yoshi and side kicked him, only to fail as Yoshi dodges and grabs his foot with his tongue. Spinning him around and then letting him go, sending him flying through the mountains of Yoshi's Island.

As Kirby gets up, he sees Yoshi a few miles away. Looking to his left he saw an enemy with electricity. Inhaling it, he swallowed.

As Yoshi approached, he stopped in his tracks to see Kirby surrounded by electricity. Plasma Kirby rushed towards Yoshi and uppercuts him into the air, then shooting a lightning bolt at him sending him flying into the ground. As Plasma Kirby approaches, Yoshi stuffs a green koopa shell in his mouth, as Plasma Kirby was in reach of Yoshi, he shot the shell at Plasma Kirby, time seemed to stop as the power disappeared. Yoshi then ate a red shell as fire balls emerged from his mouth. Kirby absorbed one as Fire surrounded him. A hat appeared on his head that was on fire. Fire Kirby rushed forward and creates an inferno out of the flame son his hat, heading straight for Yoshi. A bit stunned, he had no time to react as the flame hits him. Getting sent stumbled backwards, he looks behind him to see a pepper looking fruit.

As the smoke clears, a Red Yoshi rushed forward at subsonic speeds. Charging into Fire Kirby, Kirby blocked as rocks flew bellow him, kicking Yoshi into the air, he shot a fire blast at the dinosaur. Failing as he charges right through it, then headbutting Kirby as the fire form, as well as well as Dash Yoshi, wears off. Both come out of the smoke as a star hits Yoshi in the face. Looking up, he sees Kirby riding the star and hitting Yoshi with cleverness. At the right second, Yoshi jumps into the air and stays for 3 seconds as he hops on the star. Kirby a bit stunned didn't see Yoshi as he is kicked off. Yoshi then ground pounds on top of Kirby sending Kirby falling into the ground bleeding. Yoshi jumps off as Kirby Inhales an enemy with a hammer.

"Hi!" He yelled as a hammer appeared in his hand. They both charge as Kirby smacks the hammer in Yoshi's face, then uppercutting Yoshi making him stunned and confused. Kirby charges the hammer as fire surrounds it, as soon as Yoshi snapped out of the confusion, Kirby hit him, sending him flying through 5 mountains and smashing into a boulder.

Yoshi gets up as he eats another fruit making him glow yellow. Kirby looks at Yoshi and turns his eyes away as he was blinded. The dinosaur headbutts Kirby into a tree then grabbing him with his tongue and throwing him against the ground. As Kirby starts to see, Yoshi swallows a Shy Guy and an egg appears behind him. Just then, the warp star comes and picks Kirby up. Yoshi threw the egg at the warp star causing it to explode. Kirby then absorbs a blue fruit and turns into Blimp Yoshi and tries to fly away to heal, failing as Kirby smacks Yoshi too the ground. He then absorbs a fighting enemy as a headband appears on his head. Yoshi rushes forward and kicks Kirby only to fail as Kirby protects.

"SHORUKEN!" Kirby yelled as he uppercuts Yoshi.

"HADOOKEN!" He yelled as blue energy blast came flying at Yoshi, sending him crashing into a tree. He then kicked Yoshi into a boulder. As the dinosaur gets up Yoshi does a furry off punches, Yoshi dodges after a few and up kicks Kirby. He then elbows Kirby into a mike enemy. Swallowing, headphone go on his head and a mike is in his hand. hE THEN STARTS SINGING SO HARD, (Srry, caps.) it makes Yoshi's ears bleed. Mike Kirby then hits Yoshi with a punch. Only to fail as Yoshi eats Kirby. Kirby struggles to get out of the green egg, as it cracks the power wears off. Kirby then summons the Warp Star and charges at Yoshi. Causing it too explode. Yoshi then falls to his death, swallowing a blue koopa shell as he does. Kirby hits the ground bleeding and walked away. Suddenly, A flame appeared from the ground as Dragon Yoshi appears and shoots a fireball and Kirby. As Kirby hits the fireball, Yoshi shoots a giant Fire Blast at Kirby. A tear goes down Kirby's eye as he inhales an enemy. Causing a sword to appear in his hand. Sword Kirby then uses the Focus Slash as it hits Dragon Yoshi to the ground, then doing a furry cutter on Dragon Yoshi, the small sword then evolves into a giant one, Kirby then slashes Yoshi with it making his wings fall off and make him start to bleed. On the last slash, the sword was surrounded by lightning and rainbows. As the sword hits, Yoshi was split in half.

Kirby then hits the ground and Inhales Yoshi, getting his powers.

"Hiiii!" Kirby said happily.

 **FATALITY!**

PKM: This wasn't as close as you think.

Burn: Yoshi's only advantage on the battlefield was Speed and Defense, kinda stupid.

PKM: And you might say 'BUT DA DRAGON YOSHI FORM IS INVINCBLE :(' Angry comment. True, it is very powerful, but it can barely match the power of a Mega Charizard.

Burn: Measuring with smash, BRILLIANT!

PKM: And the Giant Sword surpasses any of Yoshi's attacks.

Burn: Looks like Yoshi, pulled off more then he can chew.

*Screen goes too SSBM Kirby victory.

PKM: The winner is Kirby.

Kirby

+More Bulky

+Experience.

+Copy Abilitys can beat all of Yoshi's attacks, even if lesser known power-ups were used in this fight.

\- Not as Fast or Defensive

Yoshi

+Faster

\+ Better Projectiles

-Lacks Experience.

\- Even if Kirby's copy ability never exists, Dragon Yoshi lasts for a matter of seconds.

Burn: NEXT TIME OF FATALITY FIGHTERS

*Screen shows to blue looking dog with an aura surrounding him.

BEHOLD THEE AURA.

*Screen shows to yellow thing with purple aura.

My business is too win!

LUCARIO VS RENAMON


	4. Fatality Fighters: Lucario VS Renamon

Fatality Fighters

Lucario V.S. Renamon

PKM: Too control a type of magic can be used greatly.

Burn: Like these two!

PKM: Lucario, master of Aura.

Burn: And Renamon, Quick fox.

PKM: I'm PKM and he's Burn, and it's time to find out their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would cause a FATALITY.

...

Screen shows to a blue looking dog with a blue power around him.

PKM: One thousand years ago, Pokemon were brought against a war, a war of chaos. Nearly, thousands 'fainted' while fighting.

Burn: Then this dude Sir Aron showed up next to Lucario and was like, 'Hey! Wanna be my pokemon!?' And Lucario was like. 'Okay!'

PKM: And yes, Burn's not kidding, Lucario can talk.

PKM: Lucario's battle style focuses on all stats accept HP.

Burn: Kinda dropped it there.

PKM: He can learn many moves with his great power, some even increase his power.

Moves:

Bone Rush- Can attack multiple times

Power-up-Punch- A powerful punch, followed by an increase in power.

Double Team- Makes more then one-hundred Lucarios appear. Similar too Shadow claw jutsu.

Extreme Speed- A fast strike that can become more powerful with Aura.

Focus Blast- A blast so powerful it can break the Empire State Building.

Dynamite punch- A powerful punch that explodes while hitting the target.

Close Combat- So overly powerful, that it can take one hit too take out even the greatest Pokemon. But it decreases Defense and Sp. Defense

Copy Cat- Copy's the move the opponent just used, no matter what type.

Sword's Dance- Increase's Attack and Defense.

Vacuum Wave- Powerful slash of air, but is a fighting time move.

PKM: And his strongest weapon is yet too be.

Burn: that's right, he became so brutally awesome and powerful, he was able to control aura.

Aura Moves:

Aura Sphere- Blast that is extremely powerful.

Force Palm- Hits the Opponent in the stomach and does lots of damage.

PKM: Aura is more powerful then you think, sure , by it's own, his moves get more powerful, but that's beside the point. You see, when Lucario gets damaged, Aura increases,

Burn: And not just the power, His defense and Speed rise as well.

PKM: And he mastered Aura so well that he was able to unlock a great power.

Burn: That's right! Mega. EVOLUTION!

PKM: Mega Lucario is... a good and bad thing. It's bad cause he can Access the anger form, which only wants to kill.

Burn: ANGER FORM! ANGER FORM! ANGER FOR-

PKM: No.. T_T.

PKM: It also increases his power and aura.

Burn: So may the Aura be with you.

*Cricket sounds

PKM: Was that star wars joke really necessary?

Burn: I don't know.

*Scene shows Lucario winning in SSB4

'Behold thee Aura!'

...

PKM: When a trainer picks a strong Digimon, they refer to Renamon.

Burn: Who's a golden fox.

Moves:

Diamond Storm- Sharp leaves attack the opponent basically stabbing their organs out.

Kohenkyo- Takes the opponents appearance, usually tricks them.

Power Paw- Turns into a light blue flame as it jumps in the air and kicks his foes, slicing them in half.

PKM: Renamon is extremely intelligent and fast, but could sometimes get over cocky.

*Shows Renamon attack a Wargreymon

'This is thee end!'

...

PKM: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this once and for all.

Burn: FATALITY FIGHTERSSSSS!

...

On the top of Dragon Spiral Tower, Lucario looks into the clouds. As he here's someone.

"Why aren't we too dangerous out here." The voice said. Lucario turns to see a golden fox.

"Leave this sacred place..." He says looking back at the clouds.

"Sorry, my mission is too destroy you soooo..." Renamon said as sharp leaves aim at Lucario, one hits him in the the back, stabbing him. But he just flicks it off.

"Your fate has been decided!" Lucario says as he rushes forward.

"This is thee end!" Renamon yelled as he too rushes forward.

(Ckid: Music: watch?v=FBqiBtpDRyA

GO FOR BROKE!

FIGHT!

The two punch as they collide, Renamon then sweeps Lucario with his tail making him fall. Getting back up, Renamon kicks Lucario into a wall stunning him. Renamon then uses the Diamond Storm as Lucario jumps off the wall.

"BEHOLD, THEE AURA!" Lucario yells as he does a swords dance. Then using Dynamite punch on Renamon, causing him too blast through all walls into the ground. Lucario follows as he tries to Punch Renamon as he's still on the ground but fails as he gets up. Renamon then tries to a do a Diamond Storm only to fail as Lucario dodges. He then touches him with his palm as a beam shot out sending her flying. A powerful bone appears in Lucario's hand. Hitting Renamon twice and then kicking him into a wall.

"Pathetic!" he says as he throws bone rush. Only to fail as Renamon snaps it. Lucario then used Close Comabt on Renamon. Then ending it with a power-up-punch. He did get more powerful. But his defense fell. A Lucario then appeared behind Lucario. Lucario focused wondering how it got here. Then sensing it's aura.

"YOU!" He yelled as he Vacuum Waved the Lucario, only to fail as it back leaps. Lucario then controlled his power as he shot Focus Blast as Renamon, causing the Kohenkyo form to wear off.

"Impressive, you knew it was me" he says.

"I can sense Aura." Lucario said rushing towards Renamon. Then Power-Up Punching, only to fail as Renamon grabs Lucario's hand. Then doing the Diamond Storm attack. The sharp leaves made him bleed but he got up. Renamon, then rushes forward as Lucario concentrates his Aura.

"AURA SPHERE!" He yells as a light blue blast hits Renamon. As the smokes clears. Lucario was overly tired, suddenly, Renamon runs through the smoke as blue flames surrounded him, he then leaps up and kicks Lucario. So hard blood spewed from his mouth. Hitting a tree.

"This is thee end!" Renamon yells as he uses the Diamond Storm, planting Lucairo in the tree. Giving Renamon the chance to strike, He uses the power paw attack again and keeps punching Lucario. The final punch sends him into a wall. Lucario very bloody coming out. But a blue light surrounds him he gains a few more ears with at the bottom.

Renamon didn't expect Lucario as he used Extreme Speed hitting her Multiple times. Then he used Double Team as thousands of Lucarios surrounded Renamon, as they all use Focus Blast. Renamon jumps to dodges and attacks all but one. Mega Lucario tackles Renamon then punching him so hard then he starts bleed real hard.

FINISH HIM!

Then using Force Pa,l on Renamon's chest, causing it to blast forward, ripping off.

FATALITY!

PKM: Renamon's intelligence surpasses Lucario's. As well as speed. But aura gets stronger, that's literally all we have to say.

Burn: Renamon just digididn't beat his opponent.

PKM: The winner is Lucario.

Burn: NEXT TIME...

CHARIZARD VS WARGREYMON!

POKEMON VS DIGIMON, ROUND 2


	5. Fatality Fighters: CharizardVSWarGreymon

Fatality Fighters

Charizard V.S. WarGreymon

PKM: Pokemon and Digimon, both similar series with similar titles. And some really pack a punch.

Burn: Like Charizard, the flaming lizard.

PKM: And WarGreymon, the dragon warrior.

PKM: I'm PKM and he's Burn, and it's our job to see their weapons, armor and skills too see which one makes a FATALITY!

...

*Screen shows to a flaming lizard.

PKM: It starts from a Charmander, evolves into a Charmeleon, and then turns into a Charizard.

Burn: I would so want one of those. They look so cool! Like dragons!

PKM: But the fact is that it's actually a flying lizard. Extremely stupid.

Burn: But either way this guy can really pack a punch.

Moves-

Fly- What do you think it is T_T.

Brave Bird- Goes into air then hitting the ground with flames around him.

Fire Blast- A sort of Chinese blast of fire, it's extremely powerful if hit.

Dragon Rage- Shoots a blast that ALWAYS does 40 damage.

Flamethrower- Blast of fire.

Flame Burst- Makes a fiery explosion.

Fire Spin- Surrounds thee opponent in a fire circle which damages them over time

Fire Fang- extremely powerful bite of fire.

Crunch- stronger then bite T_T.

Flare Blitz- Too sweg and OP

Dragon Claw- slash that is powerful.

Focus Punch- powerful attack that can punch anyone with knock back.

Wing Attack- A razor sharp wing hits the opponent.

Sunny Day- Makes fire types more powerful.

Burn: And DAMN, that flamethrower Must be HOT!

PKM: Flamethrower is so hot, it could blast through solid rock. Even metal.

Burn: He is so awesome.

PKM: And yet, like Lucario, he has a Mega evolution, but he has two. So were using the cooler one, Mega Charizard X. Y isn't bad, just not better then X. You know what! FUCK IT! WERE USING BOTH SO WE DON'T BUTT HURT THE GENWUNNERS!

Burn: I'm saying it! . FIGHTER. !

PKM: But never perfect.

Fails-

Never beat Entei

Weaknesses-

If he's in a watery situation, his flame will go out, permanently.

Overly cocky and over all, only focuses on attack and defense, 30% of the Charizards are actually smart enough to think of strategy

Strengths-

To be fair, he standed up to Entei

Tied a battle with a Dragonite

Defeated Blastiose more then once.

Beat Mewtwo

Burn: This guy's flame grows brighter and deadlier.

*Scene shows Red down to his last Pokemon in the Pokemon Origins

"Your all I've got left to count on. GO CHARIZARD!"

...

Screen shows to a yellow dragon thing

PKM: WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon and the strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal Chrome Digizoid.

Burn: Another stupid name that's stronger then Titanium. What is that thing anyways?

PKM: That's what i'm about to talk about. The ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type,

Burn: MAN-TYPE? WHAT BULLSH*T IS THIS?!

PKM: He's a computer program, like all digimon, and looks like a knight.

Burn: Well that makes sense!

PKM: It has rapidly improved its speed and power overtime , and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon.

Burn: DAMN! Do I GET ONE AT WALMART OR WALGREENS!?

PKM: Both, it doesn't matter.

Burn: The Dramon Killers equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being a double-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the Brave Shield, which is the strongest and toughest shield.

Burn: And he has pretty damn powerful moves.

Moves

Terra Force - Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot.

Great Tornado - SPINS at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy.

Mega Claw- Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets.

War Driver- Builds up energy in its claws and strikes the enemy down with them.

Ultra Tornado - Wraps itself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies.

Burn: WUT! IT USES ALL ENERGY FROM THE ATMOSPHERE? THAT MUST BE HOT!

PKM: And it uses it from the whole entire world. In seconds, he could have a blast so hot it's 2X stronger then the core of the sun.

Burn: HOLY CRAP!

Fails-

Overwhelmed

Weaknesses-

Not invincible.

Terra Force could be reflected

Strengths-

Even the strongest Digimon cannot hurt it.

Burn: This Dragon Warrior, puts War in warrior.

*Screen shows WarGremon winning a Digimon battle.

...

PKM: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.

Burn: FATALITY FIGHTERRRRRSSSS!

...

In a forest, a Charizard sleeps in the middle of it and snores. A clank can be heard then. The Charizard gets up to see WarGreymon.

"You die, TODAY!" WarGreymon yelled going into a fighting pose.

(Ckid: Music: watch?v=x7o9odk9Agg)

MAY THE BEST MON MON WIN!

FIGHT!

Charizard flew towards WarGreymon and Focus Punched him, only to fail as WarGreymon blocks the punch, Charizard thought the shield will eventually break, so he kept on punching. However, WarGreymon tossed the shield at Charizard, sending him into a tree. Getting up instantly. He roared. As A purple blast came from his mouth. Leaving WarGreymon defenseless, the dragon rage hits him critically but didn't do much AT ALL. Charizard then flew up in the air. Away from WarGreymon's sight. At the last second, WarGreymon saw Charizard trying to dive bomb him. Only to fail as WarGreymon dodged. An energy then built in his claws as he attacked Charizard Slicing him into the ground, making him bleed. Doing it multiple times as well. On the 7th slice, Charizard caught the claws with his left wing, and used Wing Attack with his right one. Making WarGreymon knock back a bit. Getting up from the dust, Charizard roared as he shot a twirling flame at WarGreymon. As the flame hits him, a circle of fire surrounds him.

"Tougher then I thought." WarGreymon said scratching his metallic chin. Charizard then flew in the air, but instead, he dropped to the ground as he rushed towards WarGreymon with a fire around him. WarGreymon's Dramon Killer gauntlets started to grown then. As Charizard reached WarGreymon, WarGreymon held his claws back and...

"BEGONE DEMON!" He yelled as he slashed Charizard into a tree. He then approached Charizard, once again slashing him with his claws. While charging up a more powerful slash. Charizard blasted a Flamethrower making WarGreymon knock back into a boulder near by. He seemed burned by the hit. Charizard once again flew towards WarGreymon. As the digimon got up, he began spinning. Then hurling himself at Charizard. Causing the lizard's skull to crack. Charizard then leaped onto WarGreymon and started crunching his metal head. WarGreymon, however, grabs him by the neck and punches him away. As doing, the burn and Fire Spin both damage him. As Charizard hit the ground, A blue light surrounded him as he Mega Evolved. he shot a blast of fire in the air. Causing the sun to come out. Charizard Y grinned as he flew forward. Biting WarGreymon's chest over and over. Eventually, WarGreymon grew weak. Charizard saw the opportunity to end this. Flying into the air as he charged up a flamethrower. Charizard then shot the extremely tense blast of fire at WarGreymon. A tear of oil came from his eye as the flamethrower hit him.

Charizard Y then hit the ground roaring as he did. But then he heard something. A twister. Looking at the dust of where WarGreymon lost. There he was. As the dust cleared, Charizard rushed forward to strike with Crunch, only to fail as WarGreymon hits him with the Ultra Tornado. Charizard then was confused as the Mega Evolution wore off.

FINISH HIM!

WarGreymon jumped back as a giant fireball appeared in his hand. It pretty much made the sun small.

"YOU PERISH, TODAY!" He yelled as he shot the fireball at Charizard, causing it to explode on contact.

FATALITY!

Burn: NOOOOO! CHARIZARD!

PKM: Oh stop crying.

Burn: BUT IT'Z CHARIZARD! :(

PKM: _'genwunner_ '.

Burn: What was that?

PKM: Both Charizard and WarGraymon have good experience on the battle field. However, Charizard has great disadvantages. For starters, the fact that Charizard being more powerful against WarGreymon isn't an option.

Burn: BUT WHAT ABOUT SUNNY DAY!? D: CHARIZARD WOULD'VE WON BECAUSE HE USED IT.

PKM: Good point, but, no. Sunny Day increases Fire Type attacks, and while Charizard's move set goes with fire. WarGreymon also has to fire moves, both Terra Force and the Ultra Tornado. By fact, Terra Force but itself can take out Charizard, doubling the power, it could obliterate him.

PKM: the winner is Wa-

Burn: WAIT! THEY'RE STILL GOING!

PKM: *Does Jontron 'Ech'.

...

Back on the battlefield, well, there was no battlefield. It was now an empty desert with only WarGreymon there. And the explosion was apparently still on.

Inside the deep flames, Charizard was pretty much covered in blood. Until a light surrounded him.

(Blaine: heaven?)

(PKM: Shh- wait, what? What are you doing here?)

(Blaine: Having a snack from the kitchen.)

(PKM: Aren't you researching the NEXT ONE!?)

(Blaine: Oh yeah! Jak &-)

(Burn & PKM: SHHHHHH!)

(PKM: Don't tell them yet, it's special.)

(Blaine: Okay, Jesus.)

Charizard's eyes then appear red from the flames. The blast grew brighter, until so bright it exploded. WarGreymon, looking in the distance, saw Mega Charizard X. The black dragon attacked WarGreymon with Dragon Claw as it just couldn't keep up. Eventually, WarGreymon used his Brave Shield to block, but the impossible happened. The shield fell to pieces as Charizard X hit WarGreymon again. WarGreymon then War Drivered Charizard X to the ground, then picking him up, Ending it with a Mega Claw, the Charizard was blasted into the air.

FINISH HIM!

WarGreymon blasted Terra Force at the Charizard at full blast. As Mega Charizard X opened his eyes, he saw the blast. Looking at his hand he saw spirit. Red. Balling it into a fist. A blue fire went around him as he charged at the giant fireball. Entering, everything felt like time stopped. A few seconds later, The fire ball exploded into light as Charzaird X's Flare Blitz approached WarGraymon. However, he jumped at the last second, causing the Flare Blitz to miss, luckily Charizard went back in the air at WarGraymon's height as he fired a blue flamethrower at WarGraymon, the blast obliterated him as everything turned white. A second later, Charizard hit the ground and roared. Then reverting to his regular form, going back to his hel-Er, I mean nap.

FATALITY!

Burn: IN YOUR FACE! CHARIZARD WON!

PKM: I don't give fuck.

Burn: Apparently you did before.

PKM: This was probably the closest match in Fatality Fighters history. Both Charizard and WarGreymon have enough power to take out deadly poke/digimon. But Charizard is slightly better in most things.

Burn: Even if WarGreymon's Terra Force beat most, Mega Charizard X defeated Mewtwo.

PKM: One of the most powerful Pokemon I might add.

Burn: And while Charizard X isn't powerful enough to defeat WarGraymon at full power. He's able to when he's almost dead.

PKM: But what about WarGreymon's Digievolutions neghuneghuneghu. First off, Digi Evolution's are permanent, Mega Charizard X's is temporary, and even with digievolutions, Charzaird would still win by 2 or 1 points.

Burn: Charizard was too hot to handle.

PKM: The winner is Charizard.

Charizard

+Mega Evolutions

\+ Faster and technically stronger

\+ More Experience

=Overpowered

-Rage makes weaker

-Mega Charizard only lasts long enough to attack a few times.

WarGraymon

\+ More Intelligent

\+ A Dragon Type :3 (L0L REKT!)

=Overpowered

-Possibly cockier then Charizard

-Slower and has less stamina and balance

Burn: NEXT TIME ON FATALITY FIGHTERS

A team.

One saved Echo

*Screen shows to a weird animal and a black haired man

The other saved the robot world

*Screen shows to a funny looking animal with a robot.

THIS

DEBATE

ENDS

NOW!

RATCHET & CLANK V.S. JAK & DAXTER

...

PKM: oooooooo, two team battle! Sounds fun! Just tune in most likely in two weeks to see the episode. Don't wanna wait? If your a brony, read both seasons of my Sonic and mlp Fanfiction! And other things, like Smash: Right Back At Ya! Or Review Ruckus.

Burn: Til then, were gone.

ALL: BUH BYE!


	6. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Ckid: Hey guys, we're the people who brought you Fatality Fighters.

K.O.K: And Chaotic Harmony (N00BS who made Smash: Right Back at Ya! As well.)

Burn: No, we're not dead. Few of us had ammonia a few months ago, but it was fine.

Red: And yes MODdenial, we've seen the bottom of the latest chapter.

Blaine: So let's get this all out of the way, two reasons we've been off.

PKM: One, is because we've been watching Dbs, and the rest of the Dragon Ball series.

Red: The other reason, is because PKM's computer, is being a little bitch.

PKM: Yeah, it kinda doesn't want me to F*ck it in the keys anymore.

Ckid: What were saying, is that the computer keeps crashing every time we're almost done. Yes, we save it on a Flashdrive. But, that too crashes, cause'...it does...

Blaine: Let's just go through the list of stories and see why were not making them.

 **Chaos of Harmony**

 **PKM stares at computer screen.**

PKM: ...Fucking serious right now Blaine T_T.

Blaine: Yes, I am still a troll.

 **Review Ruckus**

Burn: A series that will only be done when the commenter **Requests** for us to review a series.

 **Smash: Right Back at Ya!**

PKM: This is series that we car every little about. Yes, I love smash, we all do, but I don't see any story line except the original 'Defeat Master Hand'. Sure there's Subspace Embasarry, but everyone knows about that.

 **Chaotic Harmony**

Ckid: Remember that bitch thing we're talking about? Yeah, it crashes every time we try to upload it, first time giving us 1,456 words, next we got lazy and did 879 words. We said F**K IT! And left. But the chapter will be about the mane six meeting Sonic's friends, and..er...*Cough* Knuckles *Cough* Applejack.

 **Fatality Fighters**

Red: This is one we cared MOST about, he tried so many times, in total 6, to get most words, only to fail T_T. The bitch thing kept up acting up so much, we lost INTREST into the Fight, making it the Season Finale. Until then, the newest fight will be **Mewtwo V.S. Frieza.**

PKM: We know this is the 3rd Pokemon battle in a row. But we've been working on it since Sunday, so Stfu. Other then that.

*Burns your computer screen.*

Gotta put the fire out!

Red: Is that your new catchphrase?

PKM: Yes :).

*Blaine shoots PKM with Cyan Laser.

Blaine: LASER!.

*Your screen gets shot too.


	7. Fatality Fighters: Mewtwo VS Frieza

Peter: Since the dawn of time, two look-likes remained in full on debate war, the question was always asked 'Who was, the better villain?'

Antie: Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon.

Peter: And Frieza, the Leader of the Galactic Frieza army.  
I'm Peter and he's Antie, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor, and skill to see who would win a deathbattle.

Peter: Mew, the Pokemon that is said to have infinite power, nothing could top it.

Antie: And then a Grunt from Team Rocket came and decided to do the crazy thing, and make a clone of Mew.

Peter: That clone's name, was Mewtwo.

Peter: The person behind Mewtwo's creation was a gym leader named Blaine, who later betrayed Team Rocket and left. With no other option, the only way to complete Mewtwo was with some of Mew's DNA. And...they succeeded.

Antie: And the moment they created Mewtwo, he blew up the place with barely any moves.

Peter: For gods sake, he can talk with his mind.

Antie: Mewtwo has so many moves. That we had to put only very few in.

Peter: Hyper Beam creates a giant laser of light that no doubt will obliterate someone, however, he will have to recharge.

Antie: Teleport makes Mewtwo...teleport...no shit.

Peter: Swift sends several stars homing at the enemy.

Antie: Barrier can raise his defense.

Peter: Protect makes him immune to anything. But as used in a row, will become more uncommon.

Antie: Aura Sphere shoots a powerful blast that looks like a hadouken.

Peter: Shadow Sneak turns Mewtwo into a Shadow. Then uppercutting the enemy from behind.

Antie: Should've called it "Shadow Shoruken!'

Peter: Stop.

Antie: Kay.

Peter: Shadow Ball shoots a blast made of darkness.

Antie: Psystrike makes a pink shield which then turns into several blasts.

Peter: Disable makes the opponents move not work, but if used on a different move after, it will wear off.

Antie: And he's called the 'Genetic Pokemon', he has the most powerful telekinetic powers ever, which makes the move Psychic a move that can lift giant craters of the earth, hell, it can even control the opponent.

Peter: Amnesia accelerates Mewtwo's Special.

Antie: Psycho Cut shoots a slash of energy, that will most likely kill someone, delicious.

Peter: Psych Up copies all the opponent's stats.

Peter: Power Swap switches the Attack and Sp. Attack.

Antie: Well that's an 'Oh, fuck' move!

Peter: Guard Swap is similar but instead switches Defense and Sp. Defense.

Peter: Recover heals Mewtwo.

Antie: And Giga Impact makes Mewtwo charge at the enemy at supersonic speeds.

Peter: Me First copies the opponents move and does it first.

Antie: And he uses a FUCKING SPOON as a weapon.

Peter: He actually uses it amazingly.

Antie: Surprisingly enough, Mewtwo has the ability Pressure, something that decreases the PP of that move.

Peter: But if someone possibly caught a special Mewtwo, or raised it from an egg, he can get the ability Unerve. Which, basically, stops the opposing Pokemon from eating, at all costs. Pretty useless.

Antie: He's so powerful he blasted a Blastoise into the water's of Celurian Cave.

Peter: You see, Blastiose weighs about 188.5 lbs, that means he weighs 85.5 kg. This means Mewtwo can weigh above 85 pounds

Antie: However, there is a time when Mewtwo surpasses the peak of his power.

Peter: Mega Mewtwo.

Antie: Just so you know, both forms will be used.

Peter: Both forms surpass each others in some stats. Y's greatest at Speed, , and HP. And X is best at Attack, Defense, and Sp. Defense.

Antie: Gonna do some damage.

Peter: Believe it or not, Mewtwo has an ability in both forms, X's is Steadfast. It can increase it's speed when flinched.

Antie: And Insomnia makes it impossible for him to fall asleep.

Peter: When I say helpful, I won't say this.

Antie: Mewtwo has defeated Deoxys, a hoard of Genesect, and 5 of Red's Pokemon, and Mew.

Peter: However, Mewtwo is not perfect. Sometimes his own strength can become his weakness. And remember what I said about Mewtwo  
defeating Mew? He did but Mew used all his power to hold him still as he was obliterated by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Antie: But Mewtwo can be ready for anything.

Peter: In the depths of space, Goku's father, Bardock, fought The Galactic Frieza Army. Bardock was doing just fine...

Antie: Until an evil alien came out, created a Supernova, and blew up Planet Vegeta and obliterated Bardock, this alien's name was...Frieza...

Peter: Yeah not the best name ever but, who cares?

Antie: Frieza's only goal is too blow shit to smithereens.

Peter: That's Buu's job...

Antie: I totally knew that!

Peter: Ugh, anyways, being the son of King Cold.

Antie: King Cold!? The creators must really love Ice cream!

Peter: That is possibly why they named him that.

Antie: Then puns are Dbz's existence.

Peter: Anyways, Frieza killed Vegeta and Beat Goku. And if Goku wasn't pissed off enough, he killed Krillen.

Antie: Turning him into Frieza's greatest fear. A super Saiyan.

Peter: And even in his 100% form, he gets teared apart.

Antie: Then he was turned into a robot, and then died again!

Peter: Using the cells of Frieza they put together a some-what saiyan, named Cell. Frieza and Cell were both sent to hell. And Frieza was forever haunted of his death, Frieza stood no chance from the start, Goku defeated Kid Buu, a power he couldn't imagine.

Antie: And we'll only be doing stuff form Regular Frieza, not the under forms.

Peter: He has moves, The Death saucer is a move similar to Krillen's but stronger.

Antie: The deathball makes him shoot an overpowered blast of ki.

Peter: He too has the power of telekinesis.

Antie: He also has the power of flight.

Peter: He can shoot laser's from his eyes.

Antie: The crazy finger beam is tiny, but powerful.

Peter: The invisible eye blast shoots an...well...invisible eye blast.

Antie: The Death comet shoots giant energy blasts everywhere.

Peter: The death beam shoots an upgraded version of the Crazy finger beam. Which killed both Vegeta and Dende.

Antie: The barrage death beam shoots a death beam but faster.

Peter: Force Positioning is where he stands still and focuses on defense.

Antie: Kiai is an attack that can stun someone for several minutes.

Peter: The Imprisonment Ball is where he captures his opponents...in a ball...

Antie: Sounds familiar.

Peter: The flaming headbutt hits the enemy with a headbutt on fire.

Antie: He can even make Supernova's, out of his bear hands!

Peter: But Frieza brings more to the table then expected.

Antie: The Death Wave is a beam that can slice through pretty much anything.

Peter: Death Break is a powerful rush.

Antie: The nova strike is where he puts a purple sphere of energy around himself and charges at the opponent.

Peter: The Death Cannon is only shot at 100% power and is giant beam.

Antie: He can even attack his opponents with his tail.

Peter: Vengeance is a combo of moves finished with a left chop.

Antie: So many deaths in such little time.

Peter: His transformations are powerful too. there's his 40-75% form, where he becomes more stronger.

Antie: And his 85-100% form matched Super Saiyan Goku.

Peter: But then there's his mastered form. Which is basically his 100% form, accept it can last longer. And he's more focused.

Peter: But Frieza brings more to the table then expected.

Antie: He can Turn into Golden Frieza, a Form so powerful it matched Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and beat Vegeta's power.

Peter: with the power level of 3,000,000,000,000,00. It does a lot.

Antie: But power levels are complete shit!

Peter: Even so, Golden Frieza is so powerful, it could destroy a planet in one single blast.

Antie: It somehow has moves that regular Frieza cannot do.

Peter: The Golden Death Ball is a extremely powerful version of the deathball.

Antie: Nightmare's Awakening is where he's almost dead and heals himself completely, but it can be canceled.

Antie: Frieza has destroyed millions. Defeated Bardock, Goku, Vegeta. And even matched Super Saiyan God Goku's power.

Peter: But he's no Perfect Cell.

Antie: You suck at puns.

Peter: He struggles to contain ki as the stronger he gets, the weaker he'll become.

Antie: He even seizes to control his moves at the end of dragon ball!

Peter: He is also overly cocky.

Antie: But Frieza freezes all opponents...at completing their life!

Peter: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

Antie: It's time for a DEATHBATTLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!

In the depths of Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo folds his arms waiting for a new challenger. Then noticing something behind him. It seemed to be a few orange balls and stars on them.

Mewtwo: 'Hmm, these things have such power, I can feel it radiating.'

Mewtwo's eyes then widened.

Mewtwo: 'A disturbance.'

Mewtwo turned to see a light blue blast rocketing at him. Using Psychic, he stopped the blast. Then balling into a fist. The blast exploded into embers.

Mewtwo: 'Show yourself.'

Someone then teleported in front of Mewtwo, he looked like him.

Frieza: No introduction is need considering you won't live much longer, but just to give you the last words you hear. I am Lord Frieza! Your worst nightmare.

Mewtwo: 'Prepare to perish ,Frieza!'

Song: watch?v=YI7EDN6-0i4

FIGHT!

The two both clash with a punch, then both teleporting away. Frieza charges at Mewtwo the moment he sees him, preparing to hit him with a Flaming Headbutt, only to fail as Mewtwo strikes first with a Shadow Ball, blasting Frieza into the water, only to get up instantly. Frieza then shot lasers from his eyes, trying to hit Mewtwo, only to fail as he kept dodging, Frieza then flew at Mewtwo

Mewtwo: 'Fool!'

Mewtwo fired a Psycho Cut at Frieza, hitting directly, however emerging from the smoke with no damage, Frieza then tail whap Frieza causing him to be stunned, Frieza then started punching Mewtwo several times, then chopping him with his left hand, sending him crashing against the wall.

Frieza: I though you would be more fun.

Mewtwo stood up as he used his telekinetic powers to lift the rocks from the ground, firing them at Frieza, chuckling, Frieza teleported away from the rocks, dodging everyone. Seeing a pathetic attempt, he couldn't help but laugh, only to be crushed by a boulder. Mewtwo, taking deep breaths, looked at the boulder, but the good drained away quickly, the boulder started cracking, until it finally blew up into rocks.  
Frieza was barely damaged, he then started throwing 3 death saucers at Mewtwo. The first one was a fail because Mewtwo jumped, the second was also a fail considering Mewtwo leaps away from it. As the last one approaches, Frieza charges at Mewtwo, Mewtwo catches 2 of Frieza's hands.

Frieza: You're pathetic!

Frieza then teleported away as the death saucer blasted Mewtwo into the wall. Getting up slowly, Mewtwo didn't see Frieza. A pink energy field then appeared around him.

Defense Up

Getting a bit more protection, Mewtwo found Frieza charging at him with some energy field around him. Having no other choice, an aura of energy surrounded him as he used Giga Impact, charging at Frieza, a small explosion appeared as they clashed. Mewtwo got knocked back, having a stronger move. While Frieza was sent flying into the water. Mewtwo's health was low, hoping that Frieza would faint quicker.

Frieza: Impressive, oh well..time to die...

Mewtwo looked to see Frieza shoot a eye laser beam at him. Frieza then shot a death ball at Mewtwo, sending him flying out of Cerulean Cave. While hitting the grass. Frieza punched him into the air. Teleporting slightly above him, knowing how weak Mewtwo was at this point, he ended it with a flaming headbutt, ramming Mewtwo into the ground, teleporting away as he saw the smoke. He saw Mewtwo, get up. Teleporting into the sky, he started charging the death wave. He saw Mewtwo effected by a green aura. He saw wounds healing. even blood disappeared. He really didn't care so he fired the Death Wave, Mewtwo looked up to see the slash coming his way, so using most of his power, he shot a Hyper Beam at Frieza, instantly destroying the death wave's energy, Frieza was consumed by the blast, just a few seconds later, it stopped, Frieza fell to the ground weak.

(Stop Song)

Mewtwo: 'You cannot defeat me now, I have healed when you were charging your move.'

Frieza: Fool...

Frieza got up as he started radiating with power he looked no different other then he got biceps.

Mewtwo: Bigger muscles? I've see worse.

Song: watch?v=tuADSGLjLB8

Frieza got up, ignoring the damage he just went through and charged at Mewtwo. Mewtwo dodged the first one but was hit when Frieza charged the second time. Frieza then uppercutted Mewtwo into the air once more, using his telekinetic powers, he lifted boulders from the ground and threw them at Mewtwo. Mewtwo charged at Freiza dodging the rocks Frieza used with his psychic powers. Frieza chuckled as he shot a Death Ball at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was to late to dodge the attack, instead it hit him directly sending him crashing to the ground. Getting up somewhat damaged, he had no time to react as Frieza started punching Mewtwo every half-a second, Freiza would punch Mewtwo hard. Frieza then tried to do a left karate chop again, but a pink sphere of energy protected him, it then turned into several pink blasts that hit him into the air. Frieza was slightly tired, but could stay standing long enough. Mewtwo flew up and used Swift, shooting homing stars at Frieza, with ease Frieza dodged them all, raising an eyebrow of this, he felt an explosion hit him on his back, turning around, he saw the stars come back for him, not reacting fast enough, ALL of the stars hit him, Mewtwo then flew up directly above Frieza and shot an Aura Sphere at him, sending him flying towards the ground. As he was close to the ground, rage came inside of him.

Frieza: Erghh, no, No, NO, NOOO!

When they hit the ground, a giant explosion of smoke appear, some energy from the aura sphere was in it.

(Stop Music)

Mewtwo looked too see that Frieza was gone. But then, he looked up. When he looked up, he saw Frieza with larger muscles, forming a Supernova.

Mewtwo: 'You idiot! You'll kill both of us!'

Frieza: I'll live another day!

Mewtwo focused his energy has a flash of light appeared, it was only for a split second though. Frieza looked to see the Supernova was gone. He then tried to make another one, not a single spark. He was confused what just happened, his ki was dropping, but he had enough to make at least 10 Supernova's. Mewtwo's facepalmed

Frieza: What the hell!?

Mewtwo: 'Bafoon'.

Song: watch?v=T_0QHtEnq04

Mewtwo flew into the sky to hit Frieza with Confusion and end it. Frieza noticed him and used his eye laser, they looked like giant laser beams On fire. Dodging them swiftly, he came up to Mewtwo and punch with Confusion, only to miss. Frieza grabbed Mewtwo's chest and punched him hard, sending him flying towards the ground. Before Mewtwo hit the ground, he was shot by something, the Death Beam, when getting up, he used Recover, only to get a few seconds as Freiza flaming headbutt's Mewtwo so hard, he was pretty sure he cracked Mewtwo's skull.

Mewtwo: 'Erghh'

Mewtwo had only one more choice to survive this fight. Using Psych Up, he evened the powers between both of them.

Mewtwo: 'What is this power? it's radiating with destruction, ki.'

Mewtwo then charged at Frieza, Frieza didn't feel so good about the switch thing. He felt so weak, as if in an instant he'd be back to normal. Looking, he saw Mewtwo charging at him at incredible speeds. Frieza started shooting multiple blasts of ki, only to fail when Mewtwo dodges them all by teleporting, then appearing in front of Frieza at the same speed, grabbing Mewtwo's hands, they both were stuck in a charge motion, Mewtwo got out of a grip of one of Frieza's fists, using Confusion, however Frieza blasts Mewtwo back into the wall he was in. Frieza, however, felt that he wasn't blasted away, then, Mewtwo used Shadow Sneak and uppercutted Frieza into the air.

Frieza: I WILL END YOU NOW!

Using all of his power remaining shot the Death Cannon. Mewtwo watched as the giagantic beam approached.

Mewtwo: HYPER BEAM!

Mewtwo fired an even bigger laser beam that blasted right through it, hitting Frieza. After the beam stopped, Frieza started to drop into the ground. Mewtwo caught Frieza by his tail, and through him into the wall, the boulders on top started falling, and when they hit the bottom, they crushed Frieza.

Mewtwo: 'Your fate has been decided.'

Mewtwo was starting to recover again, however, from debris of the rocks, came Frieza, now back to normal, except, an aura of fire surrounded him.

Frieza: Prepare to die...

Frieza then flew forward and punched Mewtwo, then teleporting behind him and doing the same thing. He then caught Mewtwo with his tail, as he prepared a death beam. Mewtwo had an open shot and hit him, so he punched him with Confusion into the air. Frieza easily got his balance back and started charging at Mewtwo who already WAS charging at him, just before they both hit, Frieza teleported aside Mewtwo and punched him, then shooting a Death Ball at Mewtwo, exploding when made contact. Frieza smirked as he started charging at Mewtwo with the flaming headbutt. Mewtwo caught the headbutt but it was hurting and he was going to hit the ground soon.

Mewtwo: '*DIE!*

Mewtwo yelled as he fired a Hyper Beam that engulfed Frieza. Frieza could feel his body being decimated.

Frieza: NO, I WON'T LOSE! NOT TO HIM!

Frieza started yelling as the sky turned into thunderstorm. Frieza thrusted forward causing a giant blast of light to appear. Blinding Mewtwo, when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a wasteland.

Frieza: I'm surprised you made it this far, but it's time to die...

Frieza: I will show you the Ultimate Evolution!  
Another flash of light appeared, causing Mewtwo to shield his eyes. When the light stopped, he saw Mewtwo turn golden.

Frieza: I am...Golden Frieza.

With a 'Hmph' he charged at Frieza. Only to be blasted by the Golden Death Ball, then getting uppercutted into the air by Frieza's tail. Once, flown almost into space, Frieza teleported slightly above Mewtwo and hit him with the flaming headbutt, sending him crashing to the ground. With a smirk, he threw the imprisonment ball at Mewtwo, catching him instantly.

Frieza: This is the best you've got?

Frieza then started levitating away, until, a cracking sound caught his attention, Looking at the ball, cracks of light were forming, and with a blast of light, Mewtwo broke free, looking different.

Stop Music

Mewtwo: And I present to you, Mega Mewtwo X!

Music: watch?v=OuCZsYPiQp0

With the introduction out of the way, he shot Frieza with a Psycho Cut, regaining his balance, Frieza used his telekinetic powers and shot it back at Mewtwo, only to miss. Frieza then charged at Mewtwo with the fiery aura once more around him. Only to be stopped by a spoon, sparks started flying everywhere. Mewtwo then whacked the spoon to the left, causing Frieza to fly backwards a little, Mewtwo then got close to Frieza and did a fury of attacks, ending with a energy slash from the spoon, sending Frieza flying into the sky. But the slash didn't hold Frieza back for long. Mewtwo looked up to see another Supernova form by Frieza.

Mewtwo: I-Impossible!

Then Mewtwo remembered, he disabled one of Mewtwo's other moves while seeing the future.

Both seemed extremely tired, Frieza, however, just chuckled as his power started radiating, when it stopped, Frieza was completely healthy, then with a powerful blast, he killed Mewtwo.

Disabling the move cause' it will leave an advantage. Mewtwo then used Disable, however, it didn't work, he ran out of PP.

Frieza: Goodbye!

Frieza then threw the Supernova at the ground, as Mewtwo watched the Supernova get closer, he charged up his Hyper beam and blasted it at the Supernova, destroying it into embers, Frieza chuckled as the beam approached him, teleporting away when it was about to hit.

Mewtwo: What the-

Mewtwo had no time to react because Frieza had teleported behind him, Frieza then shot a Death Beam at Mewtwo's heart. Frieza looked at the now soulless eyes, walking away from the battle. However, a sparkle caught Frieza's eye, looking back, he haid no time to ract as Mega Mewtwo Y uses Confusion on Frieza, sending him flying into the sky. Mewtwo reached the same height as Frieza.

Mewtwo: This ends here...

Frieza: Indeed...

Both aura's were at maximum level. Frieza was almost out of ki, too make matters worse, Mewtwo did a Guard Swap and Power Swap. As the two clash with Giga Impact and a fiery charge. A sonic boom is heard. Perhaps around the universe. Then, one of them stopped, causing an explosion to appear. Mewtwo fell to the ground, looking around. He saw Frieza, he tried with all of his power to choke Frieza to death with psychic, however, he was never lifted, with no protection, Mewtwo was being choked by Frieza's tail, preparing a Confusion so he can sneak attack, it failed as Frieza throws Mewtwo (With his tail) slightly away from him, when getting up, he felt weak, he had enough strength to use Recover however. Frieza, on the other hand, began charging a beam with is hands, as Mewtwo turned around, he saw Frieza unleash the beam on him.

Mewtwo: NO!

Mewtwo was then blasted into pieces with Psychic-type blood everywhere. And with a large chuckle, Frieza went up to the sky,

K.O.!

Ending screen is Frieza blowing up 1/3 of the Pokemon world.

Antie: Well at least he was split into two.

Peter: We'll explain two things.

Antie: Gonna be deadly either way.

Peter: Perhaps one of the most closest battles in our Death Battle history. Mewtwo may be faster, have more agility, and stomps in Intelligence. But Frieza beats him in everything else.

Antie: Mewtwo may be strong enough to defeat Mew, but Frieza has taken on slightly better people. Like Super Saiyan Goku.

Peter: And in an Intro scene from one of the Budokai games, it sees him take on Super Saiyan Level 2 Vegeta.

Antie: He's even taken on Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta.

Peter: True, he didn't defeat Goku without a little help, but even when damaged, he took on SSGSSJ Vegeta on his own.

Antie: And now to show how this was close.

Peter: Mewtwo has taken much damage, with still surviving, for example, in the Pokemon Origins, Mewtwo takes on all of Red's Pokemon and Mega Charizard, and he takes a lot of damage, so much that we couldn't even calculate it...so search it up on Youtube.

Antie: 'What about the thing where he was heart was hit with Death beam?'

Peter: Mewtwo has taken more, in the Manga in FireRed and LeafGreen, Mewtwo is stabbed by Deoxys, in the same place Frieza stabbed Mewtwo.

Antie: And even Mewtwo's stats say he's capable of flying over 130 miles per hour.

Peter: That's why, it would be close.

Antie: Mewtwo just couldn't put himself together.

Peter: The winner is Frieza.


End file.
